popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Comic Strips
Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE We came to play in the Game Center! Comic 1.gif Comic 2.gif Translation: Mimi: Hey everyone! Today we are here at the arcade center. 573 Game Land Nyami: There are lots of good old games here right! Oh, I found Gradius! Mimi: I’m obsessed with “Quiz Magic Academy” right now. Nyami: Let’s play that shooting game next!! Both: …Oh is it… him!? (person on the left): Amazing! (person on the right): (gulp) Mimi: That’s what you do! We’re really impressed!! Welcoming Mamoru-kun Comic 3.gif Comic 4.gif Translation: Nyami: I saw you playing Pop'n with a girl the other day! Mimi: You’re such a man, Marumo. Mamoru-kun: I know you were intentionally selecting sweet songs! (blush♥) (Pop!) (Noise appears when option is selected) Nyami: Stay with me Marumo!!! Come back! Mimi: Whooa I chose too many options to handle!! Mamoru-kun:(sound of hitting) Mimi: He’s making his own song. Latin Teacher Comic 5.gif Comic 6.gif Translation: Nyami: Master Mommy-! Don Mommy: Hello hello! Don Mommy: Amazing dance move as always! (sound of swaying the butt) Both: Please get us through Latin dance’s A-Z per usual! (Ossu!) (Let’s dance with the rhythm of Latin!) Mimi: We still have a long way to go, like babies… Nyami: (Ow, ow, ow) Mary's Testimony Comic 7.gif Comic 8.gif Translation: Mary: Yeah…I was just enjoying my favorite song as usual… Suit: But you know, you were supposed to be hiding it. Did you notice something different? Mary: …I could play better than usual. But that’s all…I’m telling you. All I know is it happened to be the song I really like… Suit: Yeah…I really like that song too… Mary: If you play Pop'n on a date, this song is for you! Mimi: (I love you) Kowakawa Comic 9.gif Comic 10.gif Translation: Mimi:'I honestly can’t tell if Oni-Be’s head is upside down. '''Nyami:'I know right. 'Mimi: '''This way he looks like smiling and cute I think…(heartbeats) (two girls really scared) (happy) (sound of swinging) '''Mimi and Nyami: '(he’s still scary…) (spiral) '''Mimi: Sorry for being scared… (Oni-Be laments) Nyami: '''I’m sorry. The Exciting Castle’s Secret Treasure STAGE 2 Comic 11.gif Comic 12.gif Title: '''Mimi: Whoa, this castle looks scary like we might encounter something especially since it’s night… Nyami: !! Mimi-chan! Hey, look at that…!! Mimi: Huh…!! Is it…? Mimi and Nyami: '''Hoooo, tons of treasures!? (boom) '''Mimi and Nyami: A treasure box…this key and the password could be…! Nyami: Oh, the score got higher. (oh, Simon-san!) Mimi: It wasn’t a treasure… (tsk) More Adventurous Comic 13.gif Comic 14.gif Comic 15.gif Mimi: Hmm, it’s Pop'n 15 already. Amazing! Nyami: How happy are we? We should thank everyone for always playing and enjoying it. Mimi: That’s right! (Thank you so much!!) Mimi: I wonder if we have that for 15 as well? (where’s MZD??) Nyami: '''I wanna have more adventures. (on the left) Oh, MZD~ do we have songs full of adventures in Pop'n 15? (on the right) We do right we do right?! '''MZD: Aw, yeah of course! Mimi and Nyami: Yaaay!!! MZD: Go find tons of treasures! Mimi and Nyami: Sure!! Mimi and Nyami: We’re leaving to a huge adventure! Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ UNLIMITED H1 1 1.gif H1 1 3.gif NORTH Hi 2.gif Ans 2.gif Rapunzel H1 3.gif Angel Fish Poet unlocks Tears Angel Fish Comic h4 1 2.jpg Poet unlocks Tears Angel Fish Comic h4 1 3.jpg Text Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE Category:Game Mechanics